criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Barry Hoffman
'''Barry Hoffman '''was one of the suspects in A Brush With Death (Case #14), Flying Without Wings (Case #17), Burned to a Cinder (Case #19) and Devils and Angels (Case #21). In On Pins and Needles (Case #31), Barry was murdered. Profile Barry was a 35 year old blue-eyed businessman who normally wore a blue suit with a white shirt underneath it. There is a red tie on his shirt with a gold-coloured tie clip on it. He had brown hair that was gelled to his right side. Barry weighed 160 pounds and his blood type was B+. Role in Case(s) A Brush With Death Barry was called in by the team when Barry paid Seth Adams a visit the other day as Chelsea Cunningham said. Barry noticed some good art pieces and wanted to buy them since Adam wanted to monetize his paintings. Barry noticed one particular painting that caught his eye: The Plunging Falls. Seth didn't want to sell this painting and didn't explain why. Barry only bought two paintings and managed to make more money out of them. Seth perceived that Barry was making more money out of his paintings and sued him. Unfortunately for Seth, the liable suit was turned down and Barry thanked Seth for his death since The Plunging Falls will probably sell for a lot of money but Chelsea wanted to respect her master's wishes of protecting the painting. Barry was questioned a second time when the team needed to know if Barry took sleeping pills. Barry was shocked since he had owned his own brand of sleeping pills and energy drinks and the team didn't know. Barry admitted that he takes his own brands since he doesn't like other types of energy drinks and sleeping pills. Flying Without Wings Barry became a suspect again when his business card was found in Dorothy Ward's apartment. Barry has a lot of admired customers purchasing his products and suggested that the team should be too. Jones questioned Barry about Dorothy. Barry never knew too many of his customers since he has a lot and he can't memorize all of his customers right away. Barry was interrogated a second time when the team found a USB key filled with Barry's current sales. His profits went up the roof thanks to Dorothy selling a lot of products for Barry. Apparently, Dorothy worked for Barry last month and was fired due to her not making a single profit. Barry let greed get to his head which made him fire Dorothy just so that she wouldn't ruin his chances of making some profits. Barry admitted everything and made his own brand of Diet Cola. He wanted the team to try some he said it is delicious. Burned to a Cinder The team found a magazine which depicted Christopher Colvin and Barry Hoffman going against each other in a financial race. Barry said that Trevor was an old employee of his who made Barry win the last financial race. He had faith in Trevor until he was murdered. Barry also said that his death was also a blessing since he considered quitting. Barry thought that Trevor had betrayed him and he quit working for Barry. At the end of Chapter 2, Trevor's death caused Christopher to win the financial race. Jones wanted to question Barry and Christopher about the race's results. Barry was extremely angry and was a complete jerk to the team by throwing insults at them. Jones countered back at Barry that he should calm down and stop thinking about money as it took over his life. Barry told the team to never speak to him again. If they did, they would be arrested for trespassing. Devils and Angels Barry became a suspect once again when Barry invented his all-new card game. The team found a collectible card in the secret cave where Richard Anderson's killer went. Barry threatened the team to call Chief King and have them arrested immediately. Jones called Barry a scaredy cat and told him that he always relied on the police to do his dirty work but Jones didn't want that to happen anymore. This persuaded Barry to talk to the team. Barry already said that he invented a card game and made a new one since his old one wasn't selling. Barry was interrogated a second time when he made a card about Richard Anderson. Barry didn't feel like talking to the police anymore since he started to get uncomfortable about Jones' questions. Jones asked Barry about a secret cult called "The Plurimi" and how they're involved in Richard's murder. Barry kicked the team out because he didn't want to talk about the cult and what they did in 1872. Jones questioned Barry how he would know that. Barry only said that he researched the cult for a short period of time then stopped before the cult would start sniffing around. He became so paranoid that he doesn't trust the people around him which is why he kicked the team out. Barry was talked to a third time when he made a card of The Plurimi and that they were the ones who killed Richard. Barry wanted to expose The Plurimi and thought that the only way is by selling his cards. If he were to be denouncing them live on television, The Plurimi would kill him. Barry wanted to be protected and requested some protection from the police. Jones decided to send several officers to protect Barry but he wanted more protection because The Plurimi kills anyone in their way. Towards the end of the case, Barry was proven innocent and is still managing his businesses. On Pins and Needles It was discovered that in this case that Barry was murdered. Case Appearances *A Brush With Death (Case #14) *Flying Without Wings (Case #17) *Burned to a Cinder (Case #19) *Devils and Angels (Case #21) *On Pins and Needles (Case #31)